1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to lubrication of door hinges and more specifically to a door hinge lubricator, which may be easily secured to a door hinge for the lubrication thereof.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
The prior art teaches filling hinge pins with a lubricant and placing bushings between mating hinge plates. However, it appears that the prior art does not teach or suggest retaining an external device, adjacent a door hinge for the lubrication thereof.
Accordingly, there is a clearly felt need in the art for a door hinge lubricator, which may be easily attached to a door hinge for lubrication and easily removed from the door hinge.